


Sweet and Sour

by springcoups



Series: SEVENTEEN - 78 PAIRS WRITING CHALLENGE [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, love sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springcoups/pseuds/springcoups
Summary: Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan are boyfriends. Something changes after twelve months together.





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Heyyy, this is my first chaptered fic in about 4 or so years so it's kinda safe to say I don't write chaptered fics, I'm not used to drawing out a storyline but with this idea I thought it was kind of necessary. But yeahhh here is my chaptered jeongcheol fic, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I should also be studying right now as I have an exam tomorrow,, but Jeongcheol stays superior!

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

 

Seungcheol smiled up at the man he has called his boyfriend for the past year. 

 

“Happy anniversary, Jeonghan.”

 

The two went out for dinner, Jeonghan’s treat. he bought him a flower bouquet, filled with many blue flowers as it was Seungcheol’s favourite colour. Jeonghan drove him to a 5 star restaurant, one that Seungcheol knew he could barely afford, but that the other had saved up for. 

 

The dinner was cliche, but that doesn’t mean either of them didn’t enjoy it or didn’t appreciate the moment. They fed each other their food and they shared some wine. 

 

It was a true representation of the love the two had for each other. 

 

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan from across the table with his wide brown eyes, they showcased nothing but pure and utter adoration. Jeonghan’s eyes mirrored exactly that.

 

“Yoon Jeonghan, I hope you know that I am completely, incredibly, insanely in love with you. Ss cheesy as it sounds, you make my heart beat whenever I open my eyes in the morning and see you laying there, your shining skin contrasting against the white coloured sheets, your hair a mess against the black pillow cases, your eyelashes laying oh so gently against your cheeks. You’re  _ ethereal _ . 

 

“Even if I am not with you in the morning, I think about how comfortable you must be laying in your own bed, how you’re probably sprawled out across the sheets because I’m not crowding the bed. I wake up and I make breakfast, even if you’re not there I still make my eggs the way you’d like them; scrambled. needless to say, I think about you no matter what I'm doing in a day, you come to my mind in just a split second. I’m really in love with you, Jeonghan.”

 

It wasn’t the first time that Seungcheol had told Jeonghan he loved him, but this was probably the most passion he’s ever put in to trying to make Jeonghan understand how strong his love for him truly is. 

 

When he was done his speech he looked up to his boyfriend, curious to see what his reaction would be. Jeonghan was awestruck, he had never heard Choi Seungcheol talk about something so passionately in his life. 

 

“I don’t think I can top that.” 

 

Seungcheol let out a soft laugh.

 

Jeonghan reached over the table so he could grab ahold of Seungcheol’s hands, he rubbed his thumbs over his wrists. He looked down and paid attention to the difference of their hands.

 

“I will always love you, Seungcheol. Of course, I’m aware of how cliche and serious that sounds, but I mean it. you have something—a connection—with me that I have never had with someone else, that I won’t have with someone else. It’s a connection I can’t explain, but it makes me feel so much, it’s like when I see you after not seeing you for a few days and I can feel my heart strings tighten. It’s like when my lips tingle in an urge to kiss you, even the second I wake up. you do things to me that no one else could ever achieve. I don’t want to let anyone else achieve it. I love you Seungcheol. It’s only our first year out of many.”

 

The night of their one year anniversary Jeonghan and Seungcheol finished their meals and went back to Seungcheol’s apartment. 

 

The apartment was nothing special, it was an average one bedroom one bathroom apartment that a university student could afford. Jeonghan and Seungcheol spent most of their time at said apartment. The bed was where they were the most, enjoying each other’s company. 

 

When the pair arrived at seungcheol’s apartment, Jeonghan lead Seungcheol there, practically tugging at the other’s arm. He made his way inside and immediately pressed his boyfriend against the wall, like how a typical heated make out session started.

 

Jeonghan held onto Seungcheol’s hips as he kissed him, he had his head tilted just slightly to the right as he took Seungcheol’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it just lightly. The action caused Seungcheol to gasp lightly, to which Jeonghan responded with sliding his tongue into Seungcheol’s mouth. 

 

The two continued on with their heated makeout session, trying their hardest not to pull apart as they made their way to Seungcheol’s bedroom. 

 

Jeonghan let out a breath as he watched Seungcheol slowly undress himself in the most torturous manner. He stared Jeonghan in the eyes as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it to the ground. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

 

The sheer colour of red that covered Seungcheol’s cheeks at the compliment made Jeonghan smirk to himself. Jeonghan loved the effect that he had on his boyfriend, especially when he complimented him. Seungcheol would often tilt his head to the side in an attempt to hide his red tinted face, or to hide his shy smile. Or instead he would simply arch his back and try to curl into himself, or better yet he would even release a small whine usually caused by an embarrassing statement. Jeonghan was in love.

 

“You’re so incredibly perfect, Cheol.” Jeonghan whispered this against Seungcheol’s inner arm, he spent his time pressing kisses all over his boyfriend, anywhere he could reach in the position he was in. He had Seungcheol on his back against the bed, and he laid down between his legs, attempting to appreciate his every body part.

 

Seungcheol raised his hips as he used his arm to cover his face, he wanted to show Jeonghan that he wanted more than just the small kisses but he also was too shy due to the compliments. “Jeonghan, please,” his voice came out in a hushed whisper.

 

He shook his head and instead worked on his pants, he unbuttoned then and carefully pulled them down his legs. As Jeonghan pulled his boyfriend’s pants down he pressed more kisses, even left some bruises. Jeonghan left hickies on Seungcheol’s hips, and even more on his thighs, because as much as he wanted to kiss and appreciate his boyfriend, he wanted to get him into a needy headspace in which would lead to more appreciation from Seonghan.

 

Jeonghan eventually took mercy on his boyfriend, he took off Seungcheol’s underwear and he wrapped his hand around his cock. He looked into Seungcheol’s eyes as he worked his hand, twisting his wrist and moving it in slick up and down motions. 

 

Seungcheol looked at him with nothing but lust and love mixed into his brown coloured eyes, something that only Yoon Jeonghan could ever do for him. Only Jeonghan was the one who could make Seungcheol whine and raise his hips further into his hand, no one besides Jeonghan would ever see the effect that he had on him. No one would ever make him verge on cumming just from a simple hand job.

 

Eventually Seungcheol had to push Jeonghan’s hand away from himself, he was getting too needy far too quick for his liking. The action brought a sly smile to Jeonghan’s face but he ignored it and moved on to something new. 

 

Soon enough, a lube covered finger entered Seungcheol, a finger that could only be classified as Jeonghan’s, his long but thin finger. The length of his fingers allowed for him to reach and pleasure Seungcheol more than anyone would ever be able to. And it was easily Seungcheol’s favourite thing about him, aside from his gentleness and his unconditional love for him.

 

While Jeonghan prepped Seungcheol, he looked at him with the most love in the world, it could not be denied that the two were so in love the it could almost be sickening. 

 

Seungcheol reacted the way he always reacted, shy but letting out the smallest moans because with the way Jeonghan worked there was no way he could hide everything, Jeonghan knew exactly how to unwind him. He would try and press his thighs together due to the pleasure but would be pushed right back by Jeonghan who would eventually give up and take all of his clothes off completely.

 

After dealing with and enjoying Seungcheol’s whines of neediness, Jeonghan would eventually hold himself up about Seungcheol whole he pushed inside of him. 

 

The missionary position was often considered basic, but it would always be number one for Jeonghan. He could watch his partner’s face contort in pleasure, he could watch Seungcheol furrow his eyebrows and bite his pretty little lips. Jeonghan was a little bit cliche.

 

Often nights they would continue on with the same position, both letting out breathless moans into each other’s ears, both loving nothing more than being able to feel each other and have such a connection with the other. This night was almost no different. Just as what happened at dinner, the long and terribly cliche declarations of love, happened as they were both about to reach their climax. Thought their time ended with simple words.

 

“I love you, Jeonghan.”

 

“I love you, Seungcheol.”

 

“Forever.”

 

“Always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alsooo I don't really think this is my typical writing style but I tried something new and I really hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts below! <3


End file.
